A need has been recognized for devices and methods of measuring the color or other optical characteristics of teeth and other objects in the field of dentistry. There is also a need for devices and methods for detecting and preventing counterfeiting and the like based on measurements of various optical characteristics or properties of objects and materials. Various color measuring devices such as spectrophotometers and calorimeters are known in the art. To understand the limitations of such conventional devices, it is helpful to understand certain principles relating to color. Without being bound by theory, Applicants provide the following discussion. In the discussion herein, reference is made to an “object,” “material,” “surface,” etc., and it should be understood that in general such discussion may include teeth as well as other objects or materials as the “object,” “material,” “surface,” etc.
The color of an object determines the manner in which light is reflected from the object. When light is incident upon an object, the reflected light will vary in intensity and wavelength dependent upon the color of the object. Thus, a red object will reflect red light with a greater intensity than a blue or a green object, and correspondingly a green object will reflect green light with a greater intensity than a red or blue object.
The optical properties of an object are also affected by the manner in which light is reflected from the surface. Glossy objects, those that reflect light specularly such as mirrors or other highly polished surfaces, reflect light differently than diffuse objects or those that reflect light in all directions, such as the reflection from a rough or otherwise non-polished surface. Although both objects may have the same color and exhibit the same reflectance or absorption optical spectral responses, their appearances differ because of the manner in which they reflect light.
Additionally, many objects may be translucent or have semi-translucent surfaces or thin layers covering their surfaces. Examples of such materials are teeth, which have a complicated structure consisting of an outer enamel layer and an inner dentin layer. The outer enamel layer is semitranslucent. The inner layers are also translucent to a greater or lesser degree. Such materials and objects also appear different from objects that are opaque, even though they may be the same color because of the manner in which they can propagate light in the translucent layer and emit the light ray displaced from its point of entry.
One method of quantifying the color of an object is to illuminate it with broad band spectrum or “white” light, and measure the spectral properties of the reflected light over the entire visible spectrum and compare the reflected spectrum with the incident light spectrum. Such instruments typically require a broad band spectrophotometer, which generally are expensive, bulky and relatively cumbersome to operate, thereby limiting the practical application of such instruments.
For certain applications, the broad band data provided by a spectrophotometer is unnecessary. For such applications, devices have been produced or proposed that quantify color in terms of a numerical value or relatively small set of values representative of the color of the object.
It is known that the color of an object can be represented by three values. For example, the color of an object can be represented by red, green and blue values, an intensity value and color difference values, by a CIE value, or by what are known as “tristimulus values” or numerous other orthogonal combinations. For most tristimulus systems, the three values are orthogonal; i.e., any combination of two elements in the set cannot be included in the third element.
One such method of quantifying the color of an object is to illuminate an object with broad band “white” light and measure the intensity of the reflected light after it has been passed through narrow band filters. Typically three filters (such as red, green and blue) are used to provide tristimulus light values representative of the color of the surface. Yet another method is to illuminate an object with three monochromatic light sources or narrow band light sources (such as red, green and blue) one at a time and then measure the intensity of the reflected light with a single light sensor. The three measurements are then converted to a tristimulus value representative of the color of the surface. Such color measurement techniques can be utilized to produce equivalent tristimulus values representative of the color of the surface. Generally, it does not matter if a “white” light source is used with a plurality of color sensors (or a continuum in the case of a spectrophotometer), or if a plurality of colored light sources are utilized with a single light sensor.
There are, however, difficulties with the conventional techniques. When light is incident upon a surface and reflected to a light receiver, the height of the light sensor and the angle of the sensor relative to the surface and to the light source also affect the intensity of the received light. Since the color determination is being made by measuring and quantifying the intensity of the received light for different colors, it is important that the height and angular dependency of the light receiver be eliminated or accounted for in some manner.
One method for eliminating the height and angular dependency of the light source and receiver is to provide a fixed mounting arrangement where the light source and receiver are stationary and the object is always positioned and measured at a preset height and angle. The fixed mounting arrangement greatly limits the applicability of such a method. Another method is to add mounting feet to the light source and receiver probe and to touch the object with the probe to maintain a constant height and angle. The feet in such an apparatus must be wide enough apart to insure that a constant angle (usually perpendicular) is maintained relative to the object. Such an apparatus tends to be very difficult to utilize on small objects or on objects that are hard to reach, and in general does not work satisfactorily in measuring objects with curved surfaces. Such devices are particularly difficult to implement in the field of dentistry.
The use of color measuring devices in the field of dentistry has been proposed. In modern dentistry, the color of teeth typically are quantified by manually comparing a patient's teeth with a set of “shade guides.” There are numerous shade guides available for dentists in order to properly select the desired color of dental prosthesis. Such shade guides have been utilized for decades and the color determination is made subjectively by the dentist by holding a set of shade guides next to a patient's teeth and attempting to find the best match. Unfortunately, however, the best match often is affected by the ambient light color in the dental operatory and the surrounding color of the patient's makeup or clothing and by the fatigue level of the dentist. In addition, such pseudo trial and error methods based on subjective matching with existing industry shade guides for forming dental prostheses, fillings and the like often result in unacceptable color matching, with the result that the prosthesis needs to be remade, leading to increased costs and inconvenience to the patient, dental professional and/or prosthesis manufacturer.
Similar subjective color quantification also is made in the paint industry by comparing the color of an object with a paint reference guide. There are numerous paint guides available in the industry and the color determination also often is affected by ambient light color, user fatigue and the color sensitivity of the user. Many individuals are color insensitive (color blind) to certain colors, further complicating color determination.
In general, color quantification is needed in many industries. Several, but certainly not all, applications include: dentistry (color of teeth); dermatology (color of skin lesions); interior decorating (color of paint, fabrics); the textile industry; automotive repair (matching paint colors); photography (color of reproductions, color reference of photographs to the object being photographed); printing and lithography; cosmetics (hair and skin color, makeup matching); and other applications in which it useful to measure color in an expedient and reliable manner.
While a need has been recognized in the field of dentistry, however, the limitations of conventional color/optical measuring techniques typically restrict the utility of such techniques. For example, the high cost and bulkiness of typical broad band spectrometers, and the fixed mounting arrangements or feet required to address the height and angular dependency, often limit the applicability of such conventional techniques.
Moreover, another limitation of such conventional methods and devices are that the resolution of the height and angular dependency problems typically require contact with the object being measured. In certain applications, it may be desirable to measure and quantify the color of an object with a small probe that does not require contact with the surface of the object. In certain applications, for example, hygienic considerations make such contact undesirable. In the other applications such as interior decorating, contact with the object can mar the surface (such as if the object is coated in some manner) or otherwise cause undesirable effects.
In summary, there is a need for a low cost, hand-held probe of small size that can reliably measure and quantify the color and other optical characteristics of an object without requiring physical contact with the object, and also a need for methods based on such a device in the field of dentistry and other applications.